An electric cable may include one or more conductive lines or leads (e.g., wires) extending between a first connector assembly and a second connector assembly. Each connector assembly may be configured to electrically couple the conductive leads of the cable to a number of electrical contacts of the connector assembly. Conventional cable connectors have typically been made via standard inline audio jack. This type of connection has shortcomings such as, for example, as the plug is inserted into the jack, the front pin is the first pin that makes contact with the all the contacts, which can cause shorts. Special circuit protection may be needed to compensate for the short conditions.